goanimate_v2fandomcom-20200215-history
Eric Gavin's GoAnimate Blast
Eric Gavin's GoAnimate Blast is a simulator ride. Pre-Show Transcript *Hitler: (Humming) *Eric: Hitler! That's An Important and Fragile New Rocket! Not a Toy! Plus We Have a Presentation Coming On Uh Now I Guess. *Eric: Hello Everyone! Im Eric Gavin! And This is My Secretary Girlfriend Natalie! *Natalie: Hello! *Eric: And That's Hitler Over There Not Touching Anything!! *Hitler: Awww *Eric: Welcome to My Rocket Lab! Right Here At GoAnimate Studios! Natalie Map Check! *Natalie (Let's The Guests Show The Map of The Studios) *Eric: This is Where Joyce And Jane Live! (Points at Cartoon World) *Eric: And This Here Is Fluttergirl's HomeTown! (Points at Chibi Peepz) *Eric: And Here Right Here is Lil Peepz World! (Points at Lil Peepz) *Eric: And Of Course My Rocket Lab! Is Where We Are Right Now! Finally I Present To You The GO-4! *Hitler: (Gets Dizzy When The GO-4 Spins) *Hitler: (Screams) *Eric: (Turns Off The GO-4) *Hitler: The Room Feels Im Kinda Dizzy. *Eric: Along With The GO-4 is my GO-2 and my GO-1 *Hitler: Uh What Happened To The GO-3? *Eric: Don't Ask! *Eric: The GO-4 is the slightest rocket engineering! it's fastest strongest ever built! *(Alarms) *Hitler: What's That Eric? *Eric: VOX! Statues Report! *VOX: Intruder Detected Outside The Rocket Lab Eric! *Eric: Security Cams! Check The Outside! *(Rentro Appears Outside When The Gang Are Not Looking) *Eric: All Seems Fine, Please Lemme Know The Intruder! Maybe It's Just a False Alarm, Probably Broken Into The Security System. *Hitler: Eric? *(Rentro Breaks into The Rocket Lab) *Hitler: A Intruder! *Rentro: So! Eric Gavin! My Old Nemesis! We Meet Again Ga... *Hitler: My Old Nemesis Means Potty. *Eric: Rentro! What Are You Doing Here! *Rentro: Left This On My Ship! (Shows Hitler's Lost Teddy Bear) *Hitler: Mr. Carebear! *Rentro: (Gives Mr. Carebear To Hitler) *Eric: You Went To Earth To Return Hitler's Bear? *Rentro: (Laughs) Mine At All! Just Wait Till I Got Plans For You! Made The Tape! *Rentro: (Shows The Tape) *Rentro: Please Can I Enslave The Earth? *Mr. Keebler: No *Rentro: Please *Mr. Keebler: No *Rentro: Please *Mr. Keebler: NO!! *Rentro: Please? *Mr. Keebler: FINE!!! *Rentro: (Cheers) *Mr. Keebler: Eric Gavin Has a Powerful Rocket! GO-4! Steal It! And Bring it to me! Me And My Armies Will Use it to...ENSLAVE THE EARTH!! *Rentro: But Enslaving The Earth Was My Idea! *Mr. Keebler: Whatever! Just Give Me That Ship! (Tape Ends) *Eric: RENTRO! *Hitler: Eric We Gotta Stop Him! *Rentro: (Went To The GO-4) *Rentro: TOO LATE ERIC!! I Claim This Rocket And The Middle Of Nowhere! *Eric: Hitler! The Remote! *Rentro: Give Me That! Or Ill Hurt You! *Hitler: OK! (Gives Rentro The Remote) *Eric: Hitler!! *Hitler: I couldn't help it Eric! He is Some Kind Of Mind Alien Mastermind! *Rentro: (Flies Away) *Eric: Come On Hitler! We Got To Stop Rentro! Were The Only Ones That Could Save The GoAnimate Then The Planet! *Hitler: Me? Uh No Eric I Might Get Carsick! *Eric: Will Take The GO-2 and You Guys Can Follow The GO-1! *Hitler: But You Said It's Totally Unpredictable! *Eric: Well It's Not Totally Unpredictable? Besides I have a Remote Controll! What Could Possible Go Wrong? (GO-2 Breaks) *Eric: I could Fix That! Come On Rockets Are Waiting! Show Transcript *Eric: Will skip With The Countdown!! We Gotta Blast!! Come On Natalie!!! *Eric: (They All Went To Chase Rentro) *Hitler: Man Im Glad Im Not In Action! *Eric: It's Rentro! Okay Everybody Hold On! *Hitler: That Way Out There Eric! *Eric: Look Out For The Slime Tower! *Rentro: (Gets Slimed By The Slime Tower) *Rentro: Look Out Im a Henchmen on a Mission!!!! *Eric: (They All Went To Fluttergirl's Hometown) *Natalie: (Catches The Baseball) *Rentro: NICE CATCH!! *Hitler: Hey Flutter! *Hitler: Right Eric! Right Eric! RIGHT ERIC!! *Eric: (They Went To Cartoon World) *Rentro: EAT MY COSMIC DUST HUMANS!!! *Rentro: (Goes Faster) *Eric: NATALIE!! ROBO-CLAW!!! *Natalie: (Releases The Robo-Claw To Grab Joyce) *Joyce: HEY?! WHAT's THE BIG IDEA?! *Joyce: IF YOU DONT LET ME GO THEN ILL GET MAD!!! *Natalie: (Releases Joyce When In Her Room) *Eric: (They Crash Joyce's Window) *Hitler: That Was Close! SON OF A BITCH *Popeye I agree you guys keep going I am going to eat my spinach *Eric: THIS IS GONNA GET BUMPY!!! *Eric: (Crashes At Space Peepz World) *Hitler: AAAHHH! SPACE PEEPZ!! *Eric: Space Guy! Space Girl! You Gotta Help Us! *Space Guy: Elvis? You Got It! *Space Guy: (Turns Rentro Into Elvis) *Rentro: Hey! Thank You Very Much It's Good To Be Here.... *Hitler: OH MY ACHING HEAD!! *Space Guy: Bacon Head? OK! *Hitler: (Yells) NEIN *Rentro: OOOHH BACON!! (Eat's Hitler's Single Hair) *Hitler: Don't Let Him Eat My Hair Eric!! *Eric: UGH! THIS ISNT REALLY HELPING GUYS!! *Space Girl: Space Guy Just Give Hitler Your Wand! *Space Guy: Ok! Here Hitler! (Gives Him His Wand) *Hitler: GO AWAY!! (Zaps Rentro Away) *Eric: Hitler! We Have To Follow Him! *Space Girl: Sounds Like a Which *Henrik: STEPHANE!!!!!!! I AM FUCKING MAD AT YOU HOW DARE YOU GET EXPELLED FROM SCHOOL FOR GETTING FAILED FROM MATH TEST THAT IS SO IT YOU ARE GROUNDED FOREVER I AM TAKING YOU HOSPITAL TO GET YOUR VOICE CHANGED *Stephane: no no no no uncle Henrik no anything for that *Henrik; shut up stephane get in the car right now *Jimmy McCarthy; no no no uncle Eusebio please no let me stay home play videos games please no *Eusebio: muito mal jimmy this is forget for getting natalie arrested when home you have punishment day *Dan lee; stephane is your turn come and sit. down the doctor will be here for 6 minutes *Kendra Hamilton; the doctor is here *Henrik; can you change stephane's voice because he got expelled from school for getting failed math test *Kendra Hamilton; okay *Kendra Hamilton; lets test your voice *stephane; oh no my voice is alan *Kendra Hamilton; how is this *Henrik; much better *stephane; but uncle Henrik why do I get my voice changed *Henrik; because you got expelled for getting Failed math test lets go home right when we get home you will go to your room and sleep forever. after punish you I pick jormen up *Kendra Hamilton; come back soon *Henrik; go to your room right now *stephane; waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Henrik; I am going to pick my children up *Henrik; Damien and Kimberly I am so pround of you both. you are ungrounded. *Henrik; Jormen you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for getting in dead meat got expelled. *Vilde; you are trouble young man go to your room right now *jormen; waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Sven; jermona I can't believe you got suspended for 565 days that's it you are grounded *jermon; go to your now you troublemaker. *jermona; waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa *Natalie; Jermon, we need your help because space guy just captured hitler *Jermon; I am on the way for 20 minutes *Eric; Jermon can you use powers *Jermon; I will bring My older brother simon because, I will bring thunder and lighting *Natalie; okay please hurry up *Jermon; okay here I go *Jermon; Simon come on lets save hitler *simon; lets go. *Jermon; Simon wait. *Jermon; There she is Lets run Simon go and hide see you *Jermon; I am going to throw a thunder and lightning *Eric; NATALIE!!!!! HELP JERMON *Popeye; punches *Jermon; screams and roar. *Jermon; ROAR LIGHTNING *Natalie; Jermon Here I am going to help you Will blast with blood you will blast and throw a thunder and Lightning *Jermon; Okay Here I Go ROAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Jermon; Simon can you uses a tornado *Simon; OKAY HERE I GO TORNADO SMASH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Category:Theme Park Rides